


Wait for now

by dotfic



Series: The Ketchup 'verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel & Charlie Bradbury & Kevin Tran friendship (mentioned), Charlie Bradbury (mentioned) - Freeform, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Kevin Tran (mentioned) - Freeform, Kevin Tran Lives, M/M, Power Bottom Castiel, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic/pseuds/dotfic
Summary: Cas will go far to keep Dean safe, but Dean needs Cas to return to him in one piece.





	Wait for now

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Ketchup ‘verse, which is AU from the end of season 10, only I seem to have forgotten to include the cheeseburgers. Title from Mumford & Sons. Beta by inplayruns.

When the bunker door creaked open, Dean immediately rose from his chair, looking up towards the top of the metal stairs. The local news video he’d been watching on his laptop, part of research on a case, kept on playing with the sound muttering in the background, but he barely heard it.

“Cas?” Damn it. He couldn’t seem to help it as his voice scratched like an old LP over the name. He caught Sam’s eyebrow raise from across the table. Dean cleared his throat, and said, more firmly, “Well, well, look who’s back. What took you so long? You had to go to Narnia instead of to Malta?”

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said, his footsteps clanging steadily down the steps. “Sam.”

“Hey, Cas!” Sam closed the dusty volume he’d been studying. “Are you okay?” There was a long pause. “Did you...find the scroll?”

Halfway down the stairs, Cas stopped with his hands gripping the railing and stared down towards the bunker floor a moment. Then he then raised his head, back straightening. 

He wore an old frayed jean jacket instead of his trenchcoat, yet somehow managed to seem like he was wearing that trenchcoat--the uniform of a soldier.

“No,” Cas said flatly and then met Dean’s gaze. “I’m sorry.”

Dean’s heart dropped towards his stomach. It wasn’t just the disappointment over not having the scroll, which Cas thought would contain clues as to how to ward off the reapers that were silently and mysteriously stalking Dean everywhere. What was hard to take was the way Cas was looking at him, the freakin’ _Game of Thrones_ level of dire, the extent of apology in his eyes. 

He had no idea what to do with that.

“It’s all right, Cas,” Sam said softly. “We’ll find another way.”

“Yeah,” Dean said, trying to remember to breathe as Cas reached the floor and stopped right in front of him.

“So... I’m just going to...go read this...elsewhere,” Sam said, gathering up the book and his papers, just enough amusement in his voice that Dean had to restrain himself from flipping him off. “I’m glad you’re safe, Cas. Those cave trials can’t have been easy.”

“They weren’t,” Cas said matter-of-factly, as calm as if Sam had said it was difficult finding a copy of Dylan’s _The Free Wheelin’_. “But I managed,” he added.

“I’ll text Charlie and Kevin, let them know you’re all right,” Sam said as he headed towards the kitchen. “They were worried.”

“That’s kind of them,” Cas said, brow furrowing as if he were slightly confused, yet a small smile crept over his face.

The quiet of the bunker suddenly closed around Dean.

Fuck, why was this so difficult.

Cas was still looking at him like he wanted to make sure Dean was all right, like it wasn’t Cas who just went through a set of trials in who-knows-what kind of caves on the other side of the world.

Right. Screw it.

Dean reached out and grabbed Cas’s hand. “Let’s go,” he said, pulling Cas across the library.

“Where are we going?”

“My room.”

Cas didn’t argue, his hand warm as his strong fingers gripped Dean’s hand right back. Despite being an epically stubborn little shit most of the time, Cas didn’t seem to mind being dragged down the bunker hallway like this.

They went into Dean’s room, and in one unbroken motion, Dean shut the door, pushed Cas up against it, and kissed him, hard. Cas let out a startled sound then leaned into the kiss, his hand moving up to cradle the back of Dean’s head. 

Dean broke the kiss and paused, trying to catch his breath, trying to do something about the way his heart was trip-hammering in his chest.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said, and it was really irritating how calm he seemed, but Dean knew better now. He noticed the too-fast rise and fall of Cas’s chest and the way Cas’s fingers were still at the nape of Dean’s neck.

“You…” Dean leaned forward, putting his forehead against Cas’s. “You were gone for a _week_.”

“We have been parted for longer periods of time before, Dean.” His fingers stroked through Dean’s hair, traced softly around his ear, then cupped his face.

“But that was…” Dean leaned into the touch for a second, then pulled back. “That was before we were...before you and me…” Dean gestured, flapping his hand between his chest and Cas’s. “I got used to having you around all the time.” His face felt warm. “And there were cave trials,” he blurted.

“Which, as I told Sam, I managed quite capably. I can’t fly any more, it’s true, but I can handle myself. And I am quite proficient with two angel blades at once.” Cas sounded a little bit defensive.

“I know that.” Dean took a deep breath and cleared his throat. “Anyway. I. Uh. I’m glad you’re home in one piece.” Again, his voice sounded too thin, a little scratchy. 

What the _hell._. 

“Yes, my pieces are intact, Dean,” Cas said drily. “No assembly required.” Dean huffed out a small laugh. “I’m all here.” And that wasn’t a joke any more. “The scroll was a long shot. Someone else already stole it, or perhaps it simply crumbled into dust, or it was moved centuries ago. We’ll never know.” Cas moved closer and said into Dean’s ear, fierce and low, “We’ll find some other way to ward off the reapers, Dean. I promise you.” 

“Ok,” Dean said, before he was pressing his whole body against Cas’s, up against the door again, pushing his tongue into his mouth, hands moving down Cas’s body. 

He felt Cas through his jeans, where he was already growing hard. Dean moved his mouth to Cas’s neck, lightly brushing his teeth against his skin, then licking. Cas let out a soft pleased sigh that turned into a groan when Dean pressed his hand against Cas’s dick through the denim.

“What’s the matter, Cas?” Dean smirked. “Did you miss me too?” He unbuttoned and unzipped Cas’s jeans, sliding his hand down inside and Cas arched his neck, leaning his head back against the door, eyes closing.

Dean yanked Cas’s jeans down and went to his knees, mouthing Cas through the cotton of his briefs, sucking him through the fabric until it was wet with saliva and pre-come and Cas was panting for air.

“Dean--” Cas’s fingers were sunk into Dean’s hair. “You’d better fuck me. Right now.” 

Scrambling to his feet, Dean grabbed Cas’s shoulders, turned him around, and moved him backwards towards the bed. 

“Clothes. Off. Now,” Cas ordered, kicking off his boots and jeans, shrugging out of his jean jacket. 

Leaning in to kiss him again, Dean pushed Cas’s t-shirt up and ran his palms over warm, muscled skin while Cas’s fingers worked at Dean’s jeans, unbuttoning, unzipping, tugging them down, while Dean tried to cooperate by kicking off his own boots. 

Cas’s fingers slid hot over Dean’s ribs, then around to his back, as they kept on kissing. Cas’s touch was so soft yet hungry, and Dean was sure that hell yeah, he’d been missed, Cas had missed him every moment. He obligingly lifted his arms as Cas tugged Dean’s shirt up and off his body, then put his mouth against Dean’s chest, kissing his way down until he caught Dean’s left nipple in his teeth and teased at it. Dean let out a whining noise before he could stop himself, and gave Cas a push so he fell back onto the memory foam.

The lube was in the drawer of Dean’s nightstand. Dean left his clothes in a heap on the floor while Cas started neatly folding his, sitting naked on Dean’s bed, but he didn’t have time to get too far with that.

It was easy, so _so_ easy, for Dean to lower himself onto the bed, fitting his body over Cas’s, who unfolded for him with equal effortlessness. They notched together, hard lines and soft gives, and Cas’s hand cupped around Dean’s dick, stroking him as they slid against each other, and Cas’s mouth pressed hot to Dean’s chest again, just over the anti-possession tattoo. There was a twinge in Dean’s left shoulder, not painful, just a sudden slight flare of heat. Dean wet his fingers with lube, slid two of them deep into Cas, and was rewarded with a loud groan.

Now this was a marvel, seeing Cas like that, head thrown back, panting for breath and letting out a moan with every fresh thrust of Dean’s fingers. All that calmness and dry humor and warrior’s rigidity was nothing but armor after all, a uniform.

Dean pushed himself up farther along Cas’s body, fingers still inside Cas, so he could catch Cas’s gaze and all the vulnerability now on raw display, the places deep inside Cas where the trials had scarred him too. Whatever they were, it can’t have been easy. The angel was a warrior to the core and he survived it but Dean had learned years ago that Cas wasn’t quite as invulnerable as Dean wanted him to be, needed him to be, and wished he could be so that once, just for once, he wouldn’t have to be afraid of losing someone he loved. That wasn’t how it worked with Cas after all, and Dean still had the occasional nightmare about Cas walking into that lake and vanishing, black goo tendrils exploding out into the water.

“Dean?” Cas said, staring up at him. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Dean said, turning his attention back to the matter at hand. He was so hard he ached now. He pushed his fingers farther inside Cas, working him open ruthlessly, causing him to moan and arch his back. 

He wanted to be all the way inside Cas right the fuck _now_ but instead just kept teasing him open with his fingers, seeing how far near the edge he could push Cas. 

“Dean--” Cas’s voice sounded a bit anguished, maybe a little frantic, as Dean leaned down and licked along Cas’s collarbone.

“Yes?” Dean said innocently, but just when he thought he had the upper hand, so to speak, Cas reached for the lube, covered his fingers with it, and curled them around Dean’s dick, gently squeezing, stroking. He played with the head with his thumb, as Dean lost his concentration for whatever it was he’d been trying to do to Cas or get Cas to do. His vision went hazy at the corners and his skin seemed to boil. 

“Dean!” Cas’s voice sounded a little more impatient now, a demand, as Dean thrust again with his fingers. The next words Cas cried out weren’t English--they sounded like Enochian. Dean knew a lot of Enochian by now but couldn’t quite place what Cas was saying. 

Dean bent down and covered Cas’s mouth with his own, sweeping his tongue over Cas’s teeth, then against his tongue. In an instant, Cas’s legs tightened around Dean’s body, drawing him closer, and making Dean lose his rhythm. “Dean, now,” he said, in his warrior voice, only a lot shakier and less deep than usual.

But Dean just broke the kiss and grinned before he drew his fingers out to add more lube, then pushed them in again, finding the sweet spot, making Cas writhe again and let out another groan. The angel’s face was flushed, lips fuller than usual from all the kissing, his hair sticking up in all directions, and he was so incredibly fucking beautiful. Dean thought he could maybe just do this for a while, no matter how achingly hard he got, make Cas lose it like this.

“Dean, _do it_ ,” Cas snapped out, and it sounded like an order and it sounded like a prayer and it sounded like a curse at all the same time and before Dean could do anything, Cas’s grip shifted and tightened and he flipped them over so Cas was on top of Dean and Dean on his back. Dean’s fingers slid out of Cas as Cas stared down at him a moment, pressing Dean into the softness of the memory foam before he eased himself down over Dean’s cock. 

Now Dean had Cas all around him, and Cas’s weight on him. Dean was balls-deep inside Cas now and yes, yes, this, fucking _this_ , finally. Cas’s fingers trailed down along Dean’s chest as he rocked his body and Dean thrust upwards, fingers digging into Cas’s hips, both of them gasping for breath in between small sounds of pleasure.

A split second before Dean came, Cas’s eyes seemed to glow for a flicker, blue going unnaturally blue, deeper than blue, before Cas arched his back and came too.

He slid up and off Dean, and stretched out his full length beside him, both of them sticky as they curled up together, Cas tucked under Dean’s arm, Cas’s leg over Dean’s.

“So…you _did_ miss me,” Dean said, grinning.

“Dean.” Cas frowned, then rest his palm warm against Dean’s cheek and Dean closed his eyes, moving his head to press into the touch. “You know I did.”

“Yeah.” Dean opened his eyes. “I know.”

Lowering his hand, Cas shifted to throw his arm across Dean, so his body was half-covering Dean’s. “I would go through a thousand such trials if it meant you were safe.”

 _Fuck._ Dean hadn’t been prepared for that. He stayed curled against Cas, not looking him in the face, eyes on the curve of Cas’s arm, the length of his torso.

“I need you to come back, though,” Dean said, muffled against Cas’s shoulder. 

He tugged the sheet up and over them and while he knew Cas didn’t actually need to sleep, Cas nestled himself deeper into the mattress and even closer to Dean like he was going to be there a while.

Dean closed his eyes, feeling Cas’s arms go tighter around him.


End file.
